Saving Soushi
by Haybell
Summary: Please do not read if you did not read the manga it is completely different! Anyways this is my version of when Miketsukami Soushi "dies" but with a twist. It is in Ririchiyo's POV. I'm am bad at summeries but please give it a try! Rated m for later on, maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Saving** **Soushi**

I awoke with an eery feeling, as if something bad was going to happen. "Miketsukami?", I shouted but was instead answered with a strange silence. I jumped out of bed in search for him. He is always there for me whether I need him or not. I start to panic as the worst things that could have happened to him race through my mind. In my frantic search I find a note on the kitchen counter that read: *I went to Tokiya Forest Park to check on Roromiya-sans condition, Soushi.*

My racing heart calms down to its normal rate from this comforting sentence, but I still have this nagging sensation in the pit of my stomach telling me that something is off. I can't ignore this feeling, so I hurriedly get dressed to go check on Soushi. I know it isn't the time or place to do this but I still blush. I'm still getting the hang of calling Miketsukami by his first name. I shake my head and go back to the task at hand, quietly scolding myself at how childish I am being.

**at** **Tokiya** **Forest** **Park**

I can't believe how dark it is, even with it being so late at night. The sensation in the pit of my stomach is growing to the point where it hurts. I'm glad I came her after all because everything just seems so wrong. I know I should probably be worrying about Roromiya with her being my friend and all but I can't stop thinking about getting to Soushi. This new foreign feeling that I have towards him is something that I can't control anymore. This new feeling, I've been told, is love.

I never knew how dangerous and troublesome love can be and even after saying this I still would never give it up for anything in the world.

I would never give up Soushi.

I hear the growling of a wolf and other unknown noises and I start running. As I am running I hear Soushi's voice along with another, much younger sounding one, and run in that direction. I couldn't tell what they were saying yet but I could still make out a few words like the young voice saying something about incubation. I start my frantic panicking again at that one word and pick up my pace to a full sprint. Now I can hear every word they are saying but I still can't see them. I start searching all though the trees, hanging on to every word they say.

The young voice: "You will lose yourself soon and turn into a demon. Why don't you try to beg me before you change? Or will you try to kill me? But I can't confirm that the curse will disappear. Which will be faster? The curse to completely control you or for you to kill me?"

There was a pause after that and I stop to listen for any hint of their location when the young voice starts back again.

The young voice: "Well, well you don't have the time to be worried... turn into a beast who will devour your beloved master, doggie!"

My worrying dissipates and I am instead filled with a boiling rage. I change into my other form at this. That little twerp no matter who he is will not say such things to Soushi. I continue in my search. I know I'm getting closer because the voices are much louder now. I start to think of what I am going to do to that kid when I find him when all of a sudden, a familiar voice starts to talk.

Soushi: "I have decided. A beast that devours its beloved master, it certainly is a delicious thought but, as I am Ririchiyo-sama's secret service I will protect her. Even if I will have to give my life for it."

I move the branch of a tree as soon as he says this and there they are. I can see my beloved Soushi on his knees in his nine tailed, white fox form. He is across from a small boy who is dressed in a kimono with a stripped sash in the middle. But the people are not the only things I notice. Soushi has his sword held up to his neck, ready to end himself.

"No," I whisper to myself as I jump out just in time to take the sword from his hands. I turn my back to him so that he won't see the tears in my eyes. Before I can think of anything to say my bad habit gets in the way.

"As usual you enjoy hurting yourself," I tell the man I love and I regret it as soon as I say it.

"Ri-Ririchiyo-sama. You," Soushi stutters.

My thoughts are still racing and I am filled with too many emotions that I just can't handle it. "There are still some things that you haven't told me from yesterday," I blurted out. 'Why can't I ever tell him what I think! I have to be more brave. I can do this,' I thought to myself. I take a deep breathe in and let it out slowly.

"There are also some remarks that interest me and also, some things that I want to keep," I said the last part in a whisper that was hard even for me to hear, "and there's also that promise I made about a cup of coffee." By now I was standing right in front of him,

"That's why..." Tears start to swell in my eyes and I turn my face so he won't see.

"That's why..." I drop the sword I was holding and fall to my knees before Soushi.

"Don't leave me." My head is still dropped at this point. I'm to scared to see his reaction. I have been hurt too many times in my life and I don't know what I would do if HE rejected me like all the others.

"Hey are you sure you still have time," the little boy said in an oh so 'innocent' He crossed the line.

"I'm still trying to clearly understand the circumstances," Soushi said, his voice not sounding at all like the happy-go-lucky voice I'm used to. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Leave this inexperienced child to me," I said as I got to my feet to face this incompetent child, "I'm going to get rid of your curse!"

"How wonderful!",the child smirked.

"Ririchiyo-sama," Soushi said trying make me come back.

"Don't ever be this hasty again," I said making my voice stern so its message would come off clearly, "you don't have to be worried. If you go berserk I will stop you myself." I turn my head and look Soushi straight in the eye, "just think that if you die, we die togetheA small smile crossed his face and tears were in his eyes.

"Yes," he answered, barely above a whisper.

His reaction gave me the courage and strength I needed to end this little brat. And to think I thought that he would never want someone like me. He has always been there for me and after I finish the task at hand he always will be and I for him. I am pulled out of thought when I hear Soushi over the snarling of the wolf in front of me and the slicing sound of my sword making contact with the same wolf. I don't know how, but I can hear every word he says as if he were standing right beside me.

"Yes... we are always going to be together. I am so very glad to have met you. Ririchiyo-sama."

Before he said that the battle was starting to get harder to win and there was a chance of me losing, but as soon as he said those simple words I beat the little boy. I kicked his sword out of his hand and cut his head off before he even got close to his sword. I ran to Soushi as soon as it was over and dropped to my knees in front of him. He didn't even give me time to react when he pulled me onto him. I tried to back off, keeping his injuries in mind but to no avail.

I laid my head in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. I missed it already even though he had been laying right next to me earlier that night. There are so many things that I would have missed had I failed; like his beautiful light blue and gold eyes or the way each of his nine tails curl around my finger tips as I pet each and every one of them. My head shot up when something cold and wet hit my shoulder. I craned my neck to get a better look at Soushi. My blissful high was shot down at the sight before me.

Miketsukami Soushi was crying and not the little sobs he usually has at any given moment. This time he was full out crying and only now did I notice the way his body was shaking with each breath. I sat back a little to where I was still in his lap but I would be able to see his face, as long as he lifted his head. I lightly grabbed his chin and lifted it to look him in the eyes. Again I was shocked at the sight before me.

Instead of a look of disappointment or sorrow was a look of pure happiness. A genuine smile spread across his face and shortly after mine did the same. Tears of joy started to trickle down my face and I brought mine closer to his. Soushi's smile went away and was replaced with a look of surprise.

Of course Soushi and I had kissed before but he was always the one start it so his surprised look was as expected. I took this opportunity for granted and laid him on his back with our lips still together. Right now I didn't care who saw what or what anyone would think. I has still shivering at the idea that he could have been dead right now, at this moment.

I straddled his waist and deepened our kiss. I am not wasting any moments that I have left with him, knowing now even more than before that this time we share is limited. I reach out beneath Soushi to rub my hands up and down the tails of his that I love so much. A soft moan escapes his lips as I feel a shiver rack through his body.

I feel his hands on my thighs as he rubs the back of his knuckles where my skin is exposed, which is a lot since my skirt hiked up. A trail of goosebumps are left where his hands slide. All of a sudden his hands stop and grab my waist so that he can sit up. He grabs my hands ,which were still petting his tails, and holds them to his lips. He places a gentle kiss on each hand then looks up to my eyes.

"Ririchiyo-sama," his voice catches a little as another shiver goes through him then he finishes, "trust me. I want to continue what we were doing but we should probably go back to the Ayakashi building."

"Okay," I say feeling a little down but I know why we have to go. In the heat of the moment I almost forgot about everyone else. A wave of guilt washes over me as I think of Novara, Roromiya, Watanuki, Kagerou, Sorinozuka, and Zenge. I get off of Soushi's lap and we stand up and head back the park's exit.

Soushi smiles back to me and offers me his hand which I gladly both switch back to our human form. A sad feeling overcomes me for a little bit at the action of changing into my human form, since I hardly ever get to be the real Ririchiyo. I guess there is nothing to be done about that since the world is full of humans.

**outside** **Ayakashi** **building**

We walked all the way to Ayakashi hand in hand. We didn't talk most of the way but I enjoyed the silence all the same. Right before I went to walk through the doors Soushi pulled me back to him and held me in his arms for a moment and placed a ginger kiss on my forehead.

Before he let go he whispered in my ear, "If you wish we can finish what we started, after we check on everyone else? All you have to do is ask." Then he walked into Ayakashi smiling back at me as if what he just said was nothing in the least. I waited for my face to cool down before I followed in after him.

**Authors note: I hope that whoever is reading this liked my story if you didn't I'm sorry that I wasted your time. If I get enough people who review hat want me to continue wring this story I will try my best at it. If there is anything that you want me to put in this story just ask and if you didn't like it please tell me so that I can make it better to everyone's liking. Thank you for reading-Haybell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Soushi Chapter Two**

I forgot to put this in my first chapter but i hope its not too late!

*I do not own any of the characters but I do own the plot.*

Previously- Before he let go he whispered in my ear, "If you wish we can finish what we started, after we check on everyone else? All you have to do is ask." Then he walked into Ayakashi smiling back at me as if what he just said was nothing in the least. I waited for my face to cool down before I followed in after him.-

I let out a sigh of relief at the scene before me. Roromiya, back in her human form, was sitting in one of the many dining chairs with a bag of pocky in hand. Watanuki was standing behind her with a concerned look on his face, he was no doubt wondering whether or not Roromiya would be able to stay like this. Sorinozuka was leaning against the wall with Nobara-chan by his side. I turned around when I heard the fluttering of a cape.

"My fiance!" Kagerou announced with a wide smile on his face.

Kagerou started to walk towards me with his hand outstretched, when Soushi stepped between us. He looked down at me with a smile on his face and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted, already missing his comforting presence, and we walked over to Roromiya and Watanuki. When I got there Roromiya stood up and quickly threw her arms around me before I had time to react.

As I stood there in her embrace, I cautiously put my arms around her too when I felt something wet on my face. It had been a long time since I cried. Ever since I was a child I swore to myself that I wouldn't let others get to me, but today has been an exception. I hugged her more tightly as the realization dawned on me.

I finally had a real family.

"MANIAC!"

I heard the familiar call and would know it anywhere by now. In a few seconds another pair of arms went around Roromiya and me. They were long, pale arms that kept squeezing us but at the moment I didn't care. All I wanted was to be here with everyone else.

My tears were still falling when I felt more bodies join in the hug. First came Natsume with his smile larger than ever, if that is even possible, with Sorinozuka not far behind. Watanuki cautiously came next and gingerly placed his arms around Roromiya, then Kagerou joined in.

"I must join in with my cattle," he said with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes at this when another pair of arms enveloped me. I turned my head, already knowing who's arms these belonged to, when instead of meeting his smiling face I was greeted with a kiss. It was a quick kiss but it still brought a rush of blood to my face. He chuckled at my reaction then wiped the tears from my face, which only caused my face to heat up more.

I really was a mess. One minute I am willing to do anything for and with Soushi, then I act like a school girl blushing uncontrollably. 'I can't back out now,' I thought to myself before closing my eyes and taking this moment in.

Author's note:

I'm sorry that it took me this long to write the next chapter and I know that it is short but I thought you guys might still want to read it. I hope I was right! I will try harder next time to update sooner and please tell me what you thought. Also let me know if there is anything you are looking forward to in this story. Oh and just a heads up for those of you who like the M rated stories I have never written one before and don't know for sure when one will happen in this story, maybe 3rd at 4th chap, but I will try it for all of you who like them! Again thank you for reading! C ya next time!

-Haybell


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving Soushi Chapter 3**

*Sadly I do not own any of these amazing characters just the plot*

Previously- I really was a mess. One minute I am willing to do anything for and with Soushi, then I act like a school girl blushing uncontrollably. 'I can't back out now,' I thought to myself before closing my eyes and taking this moment in.-

It was well into the night by the time I started walking to the elevator to go back to sleep. After we had separated from the hug everyone explained what had happened to them so that we could piece everything together. I was sitting down in one of the many chairs in the room with Soushi standing behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I was dreading my turn to speak for I didn't want to bring up Soushi's near experience with death.

When my turn finally came I was still fretting but before I could start Soushi began to explain, no doubt noticing how I felt about it all. He started by talking about the small child, leading up to when I came in. His words were surprisingly starting to calm me even though they were explaining what I dreaded. He told every occurrence of that night leaving out the part between us in the grass.

When he was finished I looked up into the faces of all our friends and saw the worry in them. I gave them a reassuring smile, hoping that it was convincing. This night had been dreadful for all of us and after listening to everything that had happened I felt drained. I excused myself by saying that I was terribly exhausted which was partially true. In all honesty I just wanted to escape this and try to forget everything that happened tonight with sleep.

By the time I had reached the elevator and pushed the button leading to my floor I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking. I leaned back on the elevator walls and pressed my hot cheek against the cooling wall. My head was hurting as the thoughts of Soushi came crashing all around me.

My eyes were stinging with tears and all I wanted was Soushi to be here with me and tell me everything was alright. Tears were streaming down my face and I slid to the floor wrapping my arms around my knees. I let out another ragged breath trying to calm myself down but it didn't do much good.

I hurriedly wiped at my eyes trying to stop the never ending tears. My floor was the next stop and I needed to get myself together. I was still rubbing my eyes when I heard the familiar ding of the elevator letting me know I was on my floor. I started to rise when the doors opened and someone was standing in the opening.

His beautiful, shining face started to turn into a look of worry at the sight of me. Soushi rushed into the elevator wrapping me in his warm arms and lifting me off the ground. My cheeks flared red with embarrassment. I didn't want Soushi to see me like this ever but when I looked into his gold and blue eyes all that faded. He didn't have a look of disgust at what I looked like but one of pure concern. I turned my face putting it against his shoulder trying once again to silence my tears.

He carried my like this all the way to my room and opened the door. He laid me gingerly on my bed and left to get a box of tissues off the table. I gladly took the tissues trying once again to dry my face, the tears were surprisingly starting to stop.

"Ririchiyo-sama, is there anything I can do to help you? I've never seen you like this before," Soushi questioned with his brows furrowed.

"Can you…,"I paused embarrassed at what I was asking. I took a deep breath and started again, "Can you stay here with me tonight?" My face was hot and I quickly looked away from Soushi's face not wanting him to see how flustered I was about this situation.

I heard him chuckle then felt his gentle hands on my chin, lifting my face up to meet his. He had a look of amusement on his face which made me blush even harder. All of a sudden his look changed to one of seriousness as he slowly brought his face closer to mine.

"Of course I will stay with you Ririchiyo-sama. I would do anything for you, you should know that by now," Soushi said with his face so close now that our noses touched. His eyes had darkened and his breaths were ragged. When our lips finally met it felt like a weight was being lifted off of my chest.

Having Soushi here with me made me feel as if everything that had happened was all a bad dream. That all I needed and would ever need in this world was him and it was too much to handle. I lifted my hands up his back entangling my fingers in his hair. All I wanted was to drown in this moment and bring Soushi with me so that we could both forget and move on from what had happened.

Soushi broke away from the kiss first and gave me a questioning look. I pulled Soushi down on the bed next to me and curled up next to him. I laid my head against his chest when I felt him let out a deep breath.

"I was worried there for a second," Soushi said. He sounded slightly disappointed.

"Hmm?" I murmured as I turned my body so that I could see his face.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself next time," he replied as casually as you would say the time of day, "you have no idea what you do to me."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before closing his eyes to go to sleep. I mulled over this as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Okay there is another chapter and I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to stick with this story and keep updating for all of you but it is getting kinda hard right now. Thankfully my school gets out next Thursday which means I'll have more time to write for all of you! I know I started to bring in a little more M rated things but I really don't know if its too early or if I should wait a little longer. It would really help if you guys could comment and let me know what you think and let me know what else you want to happen. Thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Soushi Chapter 4

Author's note: This story is getting really hard to continue and I have know idea how many chapters I'll put into this. Please bear with me as I try to beat this case of writers block and thank you for everyone who has so far.

Disclaimer: Well here is another chapter and once again I own nothing but the story line.

Previously- "I was worried there for a second," Soushi said. He sounded slightly disappointed.

"Hmm?" I murmured as I turned my body so that I could see his face.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself next time," he replied as casually as you would say the time of day, "you have no idea what you do to me."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before closing his eyes to go to sleep. I mulled over this as I slowly drifted off to sleep. -

I woke up with the feel of someone staring at me. I turned over and saw Soushi resting on one arm staring down at me. His hair was twisted up every which way and a hint of sleep was still at the corner of his eyes. Even in this unorderly state he was beautiful.

"Ririchiyo…" Soushi whispered as he moved closer to me.

My face flushed with heat when I realised I had been staring. He chuckled at this making my face darken even more. He pulled me up against him into a warm embrace and I relaxed into him and closed my eyes, taking in all of him. Soushi smelled like fresh soap and honey. His arms were strong and firm but still gentle as they encompassed me making me feel safe and free.

"I love you," I whispered into his shoulder.

I felt his arms tighten around me and he pulled me even closer to him. I started to worry when he did not say anything or do anything as a reply. My heart was beating so loudly in my own ears that I bet even he heard it. It felt like something was lodged in my chest preventing me from doing anything. It was getting hard to breath and I had no way to relieve the pain in my chest.

It felt like a lifetime had passed by the time Soushi did anything than hold me. Even though I had been silently begging for him to do something, anything, I didn't quite expect what he did.

Soushi loosened his grip around me and and lowered me so that I was flat on the bed and he hovered above me, his hands on either side of me to keep his body off of mine. He stayed like this for a moment just staring at me. His eyes had darkened making the gold almost black and the blue like a starless night sky.

He placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on my forehead before he spoke, "Do you remember what I told you last night?" His voice was deeper than normal and had a possessiveness to it.

I nodded my head in reply afraid of how my voice would sound at a moment like this. A small smile tugged on his face and he kissed both of my cheeks then leaned his forehead against my own

"You should tell me to stop now," Soushi murmured as he closed his eyes, "I don't… no I won't be able to stop this time."

I cupped his face between my shaking hands and brought my lips to his own. His eyes shot open and he gave me a questioning look.

"Yes," I replied but that was all I could get out before his lips were against mine again.

He kissed me gently at first then deepened the kiss, bringing one hand up to my face and the other held him up over my body. My hands moved from his face to tangle into his soft, pale hair as he moved his kiss from my mouth to my jaw.

He left a trail of kisses leading across my jaw, down my neck. He nipped at my collarbone with his teeth before kissing it again. This action gave me a jolting feeling of pain subdued with the gentleness of his sweet kisses. All of this was so new and different to me and I loved every feeling from it.

Soushi continued his kisses on my neck before moving up to take my lips once again. Only this kiss wasn't the gentle kisses he had given me before. This one had a force to it that reminded me all to well that Soushi was a man after all.

He had always been so careful with me, treating me as if I were fragile and could be broken with any wrong move. Now was different. Now he was treating me as if I wasn't a child that needed protecting. Now I was an equal that he needed. I always knew he needed me and I him but this need was of a different kind. This was a physical need that I want to share with him and only him.

I untangled my hands from his hair and move them to the buttons on his shirt. I fiddle with them attempting to get them undone but it doesn't work. Soushi pulls away from the kiss noticing my struggling and laughs under his breath. He removes my hands from his shirt and unbuttons it himself.

"There," he said smiling down at me as he discarded his shirt.

His eyes flashed for a moment as if an idea had struck him but before I could question him he moved his hands under my own shirt and pulled it off and over my head.

"Now we are even," he said as he openly gazed at my chest.

I blushed, embraced at what he was looking at. No one had ever seen me like this before and I was self conscious that at my age they had not yet grown to an average size. Soushi noticed my discomfort and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You are beautiful Ririchiyo," Soushi said to me and there wasn't an ounce of doubt in his statement, "I really am lucky to have you."

I smiled at him before I kissed him again. He closed his eyes during the kiss and I took this chance to change positions. Now Soushi was laying on the bed and I straddled his hips. Soushi made a noise of surprise and I laughed at him. It was rare to ever get an uncontrolled reaction from him.

I stopped laughing when I saw the look on Soushi's face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shut tight.

"What happened?" I asked placing my hand against his cheek.

He slowly opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Well um…you are…,"he started then he just pointed down.

I looked in the direction he gestured to and realisation dawned on me. My entire face flushed with color, embarrassed that I had asked him about that. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 'There really is no backing out now.' I thought to myself as I reached down to unbutton his pants. This time my hands were not shaking and I was able to do it my self. He pulled his pants off on his own as I took my skirt off.

Now that we were both in nothing but undergarments I could fully see the big bulge he had been trying to warn me about. I couldn't stop looking in that direction, curious as to what it looked like. I had never done anything like this and that included seeing anything. I slowly reached my hand out to touch it but Soushi stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

He shook his head at me and pulled me forward then turned me so that I was beneath him once again. He started to kiss me again and every kiss was a different one. The first one was a soft and quick one and as he continued the kisses started to heighten in intensity. Now the kisses were long and sensual and I was vaguely aware of Soushi's hands undoing the clasp on my bra.

After it was off Soushi broke from the kiss and looked into my eyes as if asking for permission. I nodded and he turned his attention to my fully exposed chest. He slowly reached out and gently cupped one of my breasts in his hands. I gasped at this new experience as Soushi slowly began to massage at one while he moved his head down to kiss the other.

He moved his lips around the nipple nipping and sucking at it while his hand continued to work on the other. This elicited a moan from my mouth and I bit my lip trying to silence more that came. After a little while he switched tasks to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. When he was done he trailed kisses down my stomach as he continued to fondle my breast.

I wound my hands in his hair pulling at it lightly as he continued his descend down my stomach. When he reached the last article of clothing I was wearing he stopped and looked back up at me, asking for my permission. I gave him a small smile and continued to watch him as he kissed both of my hip bones before pulling my light blue panties off.

Soushi started to move farther down when I stopped him. I pulled him back up to me and shook my head.

"If I am doing this," I started looking straight into the eyes that I loved so much, " then I want you and only you. Not any of the other things."

Soushi cupped his hands around my face and kissed me again, "Okay," he said with a warm and love filled smile on his face.

I reached down and gently tugged on the last thing that was in our way and it fell down to his knees revealing what was beneath. It wasn't quite what I expected it to look like and to be honest I was a little scared. I have know idea how that is suppose to fit inside of me but I can't back out of this now, nor would I want to.

I tear my eyes from it to look up at Soushi. He gazed at me with inquiring eyes I nodded and laid back down, flat on the bed. Soushi gently grabbed one of my legs in each hand and moved them so that my legs were bent, then positioned himself in the middle. We both looked into each others eyes as he directed his member to my entrance.

I silently nodded my head to let him know that it was alright and he pressed his lips against mine as he slowly pushed in. We didn't break from the kiss until he hit a barrier.

"This is going to hurt," Soushi said with a pained look on his face.

He brushed a few askew strands of hair from my face and placed a kiss on my forehead before he pushed farther in, breaking the last barrier between us. I bit down on my lip to silence the scream that arose in my throat. The only sound that escaped was a muffled whimper. I held perfectly still as the pain subdued, and when I was ready I moved around a little to test it.

Now that the pain was gone it was actually starting to feel good. I smiled up at Soushi to let him know I was ready for him to continue and he complied. We started to kiss again as he pulled out and went back in picking up his pace the more he did it.

As strong as the pain was before the pleasure afterward was just as strong, if not more. I tangled my hands into Soushi's hair and pulled on it as he continued to hasten his pace. I arched my back into him wanting nothing more tan for us to be closer and closer, till I can't tell where one of us begins and the other ends.

I am nearing the edge and it feels like I'm going to burst at the seams. All at once I feel a warm sensation between my legs and soon after I feel Soushi relax above me putting in a few thrusts before falling down beside me.

We are both breathing heavily and as I ride out my high I feel Soushi wrap his arms around me once again and bring me into a warm embrace. The last thing I hear before I drift off is Soushi's voice.

"I love you, Ririchiyo."

Author's Note: okay so how was it and please be honest even if you thought it was bad! This is the first time I've written anything like this and I need to know what to improve on to make it better for all of you.

Also I don't know if I'll be able to continue this story and I might end it here because I am literally running on juices for this story! Ahh! Let me know what you guys think and if you have any advice or ideas of where you want me to take this story please let me know. Thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	5. dear readers

Authors Note:

To a certain reader, since I can't reply to just you. If you are thirteen and don't like reading this type of stuff, why are you reading an M rated story in the first place? In the description of the story it says that there will be possible M rated things, hello lemons are in that category. I suggest that if you can't handle something like that, then don't read M rated stories, and don't bomb on people who write them. It was your fault for being ignorant enough to read it, and couldn't you have just stopped before you finished it? Sorry, but I have no problem with constructed criticism, but people whining over something they decided, I won't tolerate. Thank you to those of you who enjoyed this story, and to those of you who didn't I'm sorry but just find another one instead of whining about it. Love ya!

-Haybell


End file.
